My Life Once Hell, Now Almost HeavenALMOST
by AishaY
Summary: Max finally gets adopted, Now her life with school, friends, and family
1. Chapter 1

CH-1

**Hey guys, I've been having this idea stuck in my head for a while rite now, and I wanted to get it up, I'm ditching my other story for a while I rite this one. Hope everyone likes it! Sorry if you think its crap but I'm hoping for this story to actually turn out good. **

Max POV

Tears streamed down my face leaving salty trails behind. I didn't understand why I was crying, I normally didn't cry. I whispered goodbye to my orphanage, although there was no one in there that truly cared about me. Maybe finally being adopted was a good thing. I didn't really mind it much; I just didn't want to move all the way across the world to Australia. I was going to miss America even though I had no good memories. I fingered the ticket and money that was placed in the pocket of my favourite cargo pants. "Taxi, Taxi" I screamed. A taxi pulled over and I sat in mumbling the airports name. I stared out the window as lights and houses and cars went by. They were all irrelevant to me now. I gave the driver my money and started to walk away.

"Miss?"

I slowly turned around as he held out my change. I was such and idiot to forget something so obvious. Heat creeped up my cheeks and I managed a thankyou before walking away in a fast pace. The airport was extremely crowded and I felt like a speck of dirt just waiting to be stepped on. I made my way over to a lady in a uniform asking for help. It was help I truly needed being a 14 year old in an airport for the first time. After 2 hours of complete exhaustion, I boarded my plane. How am I supposed to spend my time? Oh sweet TV. At least I would know some TV shows. Hopefully that would boast up my chance for fitting in. I dozed off while watching a movie that was boring me to death.

My eyes landed on the silver watch, at least the orphanage thought that over. I sighed a sigh of sorrow, there was still 13 hours and 46 minutes left. I took in my surrounding; sitting right by me was a man who had been asleep since the plane took off. He seemed to be around 60 years old. He was snoring loudly which was very disturbing. I decided to watch a movie called twilight. I remember hearing about it in the orphanage, in my home. I know I didn't belong there even though I was there since I was 7. I was so caught up in my own thought that when I finally came back to reality the movie was already halfway through. Why couldn't I do anything right? I couldn't even watch a movie! I started it all over again now familiar with the weird TVs that were nothing like the one in the orphanage. I shut down all my thoughts as the movie begun.

XXX

I felt nauseated as I made me way out of the plane. For once I was thankful I didn't have any luggage to be carrying. Once again I asked for help. Now all I had to do was wait for my "parents". If they expected me to call them mom and dad, they were greatly mistaken, no one could take my parents place in my life even though they were no longer alive, plus I wasn't the cooperative type. I quickly glanced around as a particular cardboard caught my eye. It read in big bold writing: Maximum Ride. Holding that sign was a lady. She looked to be around in late thirties. I nervously made my way over. I cleared my throat and said in a confident voice that surprised even me "I'm Alexandria". The lady smiled a warm smile and I found myself smiling back.

"Oh I'm your foster mother but you can call me Dr Martinez and that's your foster father but you can call him Jeb" she said while pointing to a man who was standing a bit farther away holding a sign with my name on it. He noticed us and walked over.

"I believe my wife already introduced me, she has a habit of thinking I can't talk by myself" he said with a slight smile. I bit my cheeks from the insides to stop myself from breaking into a huge goofy grin. It wasn't even that funny, but I really felt like smiling, none had spoken to me that kindly before. I stuffed my hands in my pockets not knowing what else to do with them and said in a causal voice "call me Max"

"Max it is, now let's go grab something to eat before my stomach eats my heart and brain away leaving me to die" Jeb said as he led the way. His sense of humour would take time getting used to. We all sat down holding our own meals. I answered their entire lot of questions as politely as I could with food being stuffed down my throat. Oh god I was hungry. They casually mentioned something that made me cough out a bite of my burger. Holy crap! They had 2 kids, both girls! I wondered if any of them were my age but I felt to shy to ask. What if their kids didn't like me? Dr Martinez caught my expression and quickly added that they were all dying to meet me. Oh yippee, life couldn't get any better I thought as sarcasm flooded my brain.

The ride to their house was filled with comfortable silence. The car halted to a stop and I looked out the window and my jaw dropped at least an inch as I viewed their house. There house was gigantic. No it was gargantuan. It was colossal. It was massive, immense, and mammoth, oh god it was just unnameable plus it was beautiful. Anne and Roland leaded the way to the front door. I closed my eyes and made a quick prayer as Anne twisted the pretty key in the pretty lock. If I thought the house was beautiful from outside, it was nothing compared to the insider. Well at least I gathered they're rich.

A girl practically bounced down the spiral staircase as I was taking in my surroundings. She looked to be around 9; she had Curly blond hair and a cute smile. "Hi I'm Ariel but you can call me Angel and I'm 9 years old. What about you? Bingo, I was correct about her age.

"My name is Maximum but you can call me Max, and I'm 14 years old." We made small talk as one more girl and 3 boys made their way down. I was then being crushed by a huge and of coarse introductions. The other girl's name was Ella and she as old as me! She had light brown strait hair and a nice warm smile.

Ella's POV

I thought about the foster girl as I quickly changed my clothes. I hope she's nice, I really wish she's not up herself, I can't stand people who are up them selves, whenever I'm around people like that, I feel like killing them, and I'm not a violent type of person. I pulled my tank top over my head. I can't fight at all. I looked at myself in the mirror as I zipped my jeans. I looked aright I guess. I nervously made my way down the spiral staircase.

No matter how nervous I was, I was definitely going to make the foster girl welcome. Mom and Dad didn't even tell us her name or age; they just said we'll have to see. I could hear chatter from downstairs, believe in Angel to get down their first and start a conversation. As soon as I caught sight of her, I took an instant liking towards her. I gave her a big huge hug and then the introductions started. Her name was Maximum, Max for short and she was as old as me! She had Light brown hair that could easily be mistaken for dirty blond with natural blond highlights. Her clothes could take some working on but all in good time. I hoped that we would get along.

"Hey, I'll show you the way to your room" I said with a smile that I was hoping would be welcoming.

"Thanks that would be great." She said with a warm smile. I would kill for a smile like that. It's the type of smile I pose in front of the mirror trying to get right.

**Thanks for reading, Review for advice, feedback, or anything. Hope you guys liked it. I'm a very hopeful person. Please don't crush my hopes, gosh I sound like a freak so I'll just shut up now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys, I'm a big idiot… in the last chapter I had a few spelling mistakes but I also messed up a bit. Where I wrote in paragraph 8, I wrote that Anne and Roland lead the way to the front door. Over there I meant to write Dr Martinez and Jeb… Also how I wrote Anne twisted the key- I meant Dr Martinez. And then in later paragraphs I wrote "We made small talk as one more girl and three boys made their way down". I meant to write "We made small talk as another girl made her way down."**

**Sorry about those stupid mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey every one, sorry if it's too short…**

Max POV

One week had passed since I came here to Australia. One week had passed since Ella showed me my beautiful big room. One week had passed since Ella gave me a tour of the house. In exactly one week I would have to start school-bummers. In only one week I started to love my life. In only one week Ella had become the sister I always wanted. We spent each day together, going to the movies, or the beach, or simply just playing with Angel. Then at night Ella would come to my room for a "sleep over" and slept on the spare bed in my room, or I would go to her room and sleep on her spare bed, and we would talk about anything and everything.

"Max?"

"Yeah Ella?"

"Do you have any plans for today?"

"That has got to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard" I said while rolling my eyes.

-Giggles- "Do you want to go to the café by the beach?"

"Sure let me just change out of my pyjamas"

Ella POV

In the past one week, Max had become the best sister ever. Don't get me wrong, I love angel with all my heart but I couldn't talk to her about everything, whereas I could to Max. Today we were going to the café near the beach, hopefully HE would be there. Max just came out the bathroom, it was surprising how she could make a simple tee shirt and jeans look like a model would've worn it.

"Let's go"

"Let's"

------------At Night-------------

Max POV

I don't know if I should ask Ella. I should. I shouldn't. I should. I shouldn't. Maybe she's asleep. I should. I shouldn't. I should. I was going to be brave. I was going to ask her.

"Um. Ella?"

"Yeah Max"

"You know at the beach today, I saw this guy."

"Uh Max, there were a lot of guys at the beach."

"Yeah but one in particular caught my eye"

"Describe him"

"Well he was wearing lost of black, his sleeve were ripped off so his muscles were very visible. He was kind of pale with ho- I mean dark obsidian eyes. All together he was really, like... um yeah.

"You seemed to notice a lot about him" Ella said teasingly.  
"Maximum Ride, you are not officially in love with Fang Roberto"

After a lot of teasing and pillow fights. I ended up finding out everything bout Fang/ Nick that Ella knew. A lot of girls liked him, so I probably didn't stand a chance. I was just going to forget all about him. Plus every time I did like a guy (which was only twice by the way) they left my life. I also found out that Fang had a brother- James/Iggy, and everything about him. Coincidence much? Didn't think so. If I didn't know any better I'd think Ella is in love with a certain Iggy/ James Roberto. To tell the truth, I don't know any better, and I'm pretty sure Ella is in love with Iggy.

**So how was it? Review at tell me what you thought bout it, how I should fix it and so on.**


End file.
